This invention relates to expandable multi-pocket file folders or envelope of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,558. While the expandable envelope disclosed in the '558 patent is formed from a unitary blank it includes a plurality of panels, two of which are foldable along common side edge crease lines and two foldable along a common end-edge. In addition, a plurality of rectangular areas on both the back and front surfaces of the blank are coated with glue and these areas are arranged along six different locations across the width of the blank. Thus, while this patent discloses a multiple pocket expandable envelope, the blank from which it is formed is relatively complex.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide an improved expandable multi-pocket envelope.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved method of fabricating an expandable multi-pocket envelope formed from an integral blank of simple configuration.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an expandable envelope of the above type in which a unitary blank is die-cut and scored to a simple, articulated, in-line combination of foldable panels.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an envelope of the above type in which the blank per se is die-cut to include index tabs along edges of said panels adapted to be oriented upwardly in the envelope.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a plurality of glue receiving flaps along each of the side edges of the foldable blank for simple in-line glue application on the same surface thereof.